singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaylee Frye
Kaywinnit Lee Frye, Kaylee, is a cheerful engineer who served aboard'' Serenity'', a...er...transport vessel. (Read as: smugglers.) She arrived 11/27/2010 and currently lives in Hawking near the library. age: 20's. origins: Firefly app link: '''Application. '''hmd: HMD played by:' Hiku AIM: Hikuswing Setting The Firefly universe exists in a post-Earth future where technology is reasonably advanced, to the point where flying crafts and energy weapons are not uncommon, though they are not the norm. In general, most technology resembles today, with various enhanced ''amenities scattered about. Space travel is common, but wounds must still be dealt with by surgeons and medication, guns that fire bullets are the norm, and ships need frequent repairs. The major cultural influences are Caucasian and Asian ( specifically Chinese, as Mandarin has woven its way into the common language of the people) but ethnic and religious diversity still run the gamut. Due to severe overpopulation and pollution, the Earth (after which it was referred to as 'Earth that was') was rendered unlivable and a massive exodus occurred. Eventually, Humanity discovered a series of planets and moons, most of which were habitable and nearly all of which were capable of holding terraforming. Colonization began immediately and Humanity established itself, again, in the galaxy. The larger planets, those closest together and closest to the ideal environment of '''Earth that was, formed the Alliance. The Alliance became the principal governing body among the worlds and used its impressive technological and military strength to maintain order throughout the system(s). The outlying planets, however, disliked the rule of distant forces and sought independence. This, as often does, sparked a war. Eventually, after a long and bloody war, the Independents were put down and the rebellion against the Alliance was quelled. Unsurprisingly, this lead to a significant amount of disgruntlement and a sharp incline in criminal activity as the border planets were forced to go underground with their business and to fulfill the needs the Alliance refused to. The Alliance worlds are bastions of technology and culture, filled with reasonably wealthy folks who are perfectly happy with their united government. Conversely, the outlying planets and moons are a mash of cultures and generally impoverished. Aside from a few advanced transports, (starships, hover-carts, floating trains, and the like,) the outlying planets are virtually indistinguishable from the mythic, American old-west. The major exception being that, in place of Indians, the terrifying outsiders are Reavers. Reavers, supposedly, are men who saw the edge of space and went mad. They are terrifying, fearsome, and upon meeting them they are likely to "1) rape you to death, 2) eat your fesh, and 3) sew your skin into their clothing. And, if you are very, very lucky, they will do so in that order." The farther from the Alliance controlled worlds anyone travels, the more likely they are to meet a Reaver raiding party, and so most of the free ships spend their time in the space between, carefully skirting the boundaries of both. It is among these planets and ships, in that middle ground, that Kaylee was born, grew up, and generally operated alongside her crew. Character Relationships For the CR Chart please visit: Here. Appearance Kaylee is small and generally unintimidating. She is generally healthy looking, and frequently a mess, with various engine dust or grease across her face. She wears a jumpsuit with a variety of patches sewn over worn locations or tears, all of them are colorful and childish, and has a pretty, short-sleeved, print shirt that she wears beneath it. Around her waist is an over-large and much appended tool-belt, overloaded with a mess of pouches that, certainly, only make sense to her. Free Space Video:Firefly Gag Reel Video:Kaylee Is Being Cheerful See Also Firefly Wiki